dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons Superstuffed: Mini Game Mania 2
}} |image = Nicktoons Superstuffed Mini Game Mania 2.jpg |platform(s) = Internet |release date = |previous = Nicktoons Superstuffed: Mini Game Mania |next = Jingle Brawl }} is an online Nick game that features Danny Phantom and other Nickelodeon shows. It's a collection of minigames based on Nickelodeon shows. It's also a sequel to Nicktoons Superstuffed: Mini Game Mania. Gameplay ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Minigames Inflate SpongeBob Inflate SpongeBob is a minigame where SpongeBob has to be inflated by a pump. The Bubble Cannon The Bubble Cannon is a minigame where a bubble-like gun has to point at a jellyfish until time is up. Plankton's Escape Plankton's Escape is a minigame where Plankton has to dodge being stomped on SpongeBob's shoe. Krabby Patty Puzzle Krabby Patty Puzzle is a minigame where SpongeBob has to make a Krabby Patty in the correct order. ''Danny Phantom'' Minigames Ghost Buster Ghost Buster is a minigame where Danny Phantom has to look around for a ghost, then shoots it with his Ghost Ray. The Last Man Standing The Last Man Standing is a minigame where Danny Phantom has to shoot ghosts with his Ghost Ray so they won't get closer. ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' Minigames Jimmy's Brain Labyrinth Jimmy's Brain Labyrinth is a minigame where a neutron has to make it in his thinking point inside Jimmy's brain. The Magnet The Magent is a minigame where Jimmy has to get a screw on his magnet before the magnet gets stuck on his metal table. The Radar The Radar is a minigame where Jimmy's rocket can't get spotted by a radar. The Washing Machine The Washing Machine is a minigame where Jimmy has to get clean by one of his inventions. Bubble Travel Bubble Travel is a minigame where Jimmy has to get across objects when he's inside a bubble. Goddard's Maintenance Goddard's Maintenance is a minigame where Goddard has to be oiled in the correct spot. ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' Minigames Manny to El Tigre Manny to El Tigre is a minigame where Manny Rivera has to spin his El Tigre Belt to turn into El Tigre. Miracle City Sign Miracle City Sign is a minigame where the Miracle City letters on the sign have to be back in correct order. Retractable Claws Retractable Claws is a minigame where El Tigre needs to get his claws out to fight crime. ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' Minigames' Air Scooter Air Scooter is a minigame where Aang has to balance on his Air Scooter move. The Catapult The Catapult is a minigame where a catapult that is filled up with rocks have to destroy a huge ice block. Aang's Staff Glider Aang's Staff Glider is a minigame where Aang's Staff Glider's parts have to be fixed in the correct order. ''Tak and the Power of Juju'' Minigames What is Different? What is Different? is a minigame where two Taks have something different on one of them. The Same Expression The Same Expression is a minigame where many Tak heads are floating around and have to find the heads that look alike. ''Back at the Barnyard Minigames'' Otis' Motorcycle Otis' Motorcycle is a minigame where Otis' motorcycle has to be fixed in the correct order. Push Push is a minigame where Otis has to Push Snotty Boy of his bed. Something is Different Something is Different is a minigame where two of Otis, Pig, Pip, Peck, Freddy, and Duke have something different on one of them. ''The Mighty B! Minigames'' Drawn my Finger Drawn my Finger is a minigame where the player has to draw on bessie's finger. The Fairly OddParents! Minigames Land Land is a minigame where the player has to get Cosmo in the right spot to land. Category:Video games Category:Online games Category:Crossovers Category:Real world